


Five F*cking Times Squared

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six months have passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> Sequel to [Five F*cking Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1995822/chapters/4323969)
> 
> With special thanks to Wolfsbride for letting me purloin bits from her [ Five F*cking Times Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/131052) (those incredible additions works) to use in this sequel to both our fics!!

Stepping out onto the porch of her home for the last four months, Olivia Mansfield, former head of Britain’s MI6, opened her arms wide as if to embrace the warmth of the Bahamian sunshine enveloping her.

A wave of nervous excitement raced through her, and a large smile spread across her face.

Today.

After waiting for so long - six months was an excruciatingly long time when one was counting down the days - today was the day.

According to the brief telegram she’d received two days earlier, he would be arriving later this afternoon.

Her smile grew impossibly larger, then she turned suddenly, and rushed back into the house.

She had so much to do before he arrived.

**~*007*~**

The sun was dipping below the horizon when Olivia stepped out onto her porch once again.

She sighed.

The happiness she’d felt earlier in the day had steadily evaporated as his arrival time had come and gone, and he hadn’t shown up. As the hours had passed, she’d come to two conclusions as for why he hadn’t made it, and both reasons left her feeling empty inside.

He’d either been hurt, or worse killed, on a mission, in which case she would never know; or he had simply changed his mind, and no longer wanted to be with her.

The latter, while painful, was preferable to the first option.

Olivia drew in a shaky breath, refusing to let the tears welling in her eyes to fall.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

She spun around to see a very scruffy James Bond standing at the far end of the porch, a duffle bag at his feet.

Her eyes narrowed, and without saying a word, Olivia slowly walked across the porch toward him, stopping once she was standing right before him. Before he could utter another apology, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his head, and kissed him hungrily.

“You need a shave,” Olivia murmured against his lips.

“Six months we’ve not seen each other, and that’s the first thing you say to me?!”

Olivia smiled and nipped his bottom lip. “I love you,” she whispered, then kissed him again. “I’ve missed you,” she said softly, flicking her tongue over his lips before kissing him once more. “I’m so very glad you’re here…” She nibbled her way along his jaw to his ear. “I want to make love with you.” She bit his earlobe, then lifted her head to smile at him once again, her eyes twinkling at him. “You need a shave.”

James chuckled, then ducked his head to kiss her again, slow and deep. She moaned into his mouth when his hands slid down to grasp her arse, and pull her firmly against his growing erection.

“Olivia…” he groaned against her lips. “Olivia, we need to go inside, or else I am going to take you right here on the porch.”

Olivia broke off the kiss, and gave him a heated look. “If there wasn’t a good chance I’d get slivers in my arse, I’d let you.” She gave him a sultry smile, as she stepped back out of his arms, and held her hand out to him.

James picked his bag up off the ground, then grasped her hand, raising it to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Lead the way.”

**~*007*~**

“It’s smaller than your flat in London.” He observed as she led him through what was obviously the living room.

“Yes it is,” she agreed, and glanced back over her shoulder. “And in many ways I feel more at home here, than I ever did in that monstrosity in London.”

James grinned, and nodded. He could see why. It was open and airy, which would allow the sun to shine in during the day, and the warm ocean breezes to waft through the room at all hours. 

“I’ll give you the grand tour later,” Olivia told him, as they entered a short hall. She paused, and reached back to cup his cock. “Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

James growled, dropped his bag to the floor, and pulled her hard against him, ducking his head to kiss her passionately. He spun them around, and pushed her up against the wall with his body, and began to gather up the skirt of her sundress.

“James!” she moaned, and he grinned against her lips as she grabbed at him, her hands clutching his waist.

“I want you,” he told her. “I’ve missed you too, Olivia… so fucking much!” It came out as a low growl against her lips as his hand slipped between her thighs to cup her sex, the heat of her warming his palm. In that moment, in spite of the throbbing ache in his cock, James knew he needed to taste her first.

He dropped to his knees, grabbed hold of her knickers, and quickly yanked them down and off her legs, grinning at her gasp of surprise as he tossed them over his shoulder. Licking his lips at the sight of her pussy, the silvery-white hairs covering the swelling lips of her sex, he wasted no time, and covered her with his mouth.

He grasped her right leg, and drew it up over his shoulder as he darted his tongue between her folds to lick her clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves out of hiding, and grinned when she inhaled sharply, then groaned his name.

His arm curled around her thigh, and he slipped his hand between her thighs, using his fingers to open her and give his mouth better access to her pussy. He thrust his tongue inside her, sliding it in and out several times, moaning his approval as he coaxed her juices to flow.

“I’ve missed the taste of you,” James murmured in between long licks to her sex. “The scent of you.” He closed his mouth around her clit, and sucked firmly.

“James!”

Bringing his other hand up, James slid first one, then a second finger inside her, and began to stroke her pussy. She was hot, and wet, and tight, and he ached to bury his cock inside her again after so many months. He began to move his fingers faster, curling them and rubbing against the sensitive spot within her, eager to make her come so he could fuck her properly.

“Come for me, Olivia,” he encouraged, and sucked harder on her clit, smiling against her when he felt her grab the back of his head, and begin to grind her pussy against his face.

Christ, he loved when she did that.

He felt her inner muscles begin to quiver around his fingers, her clit pulse against his tongue, and then her hands were fisting in his hair as she pulled him hard against her, crying out as she came.

He groaned as her pussy spasmed around his fingers, and a rush of moisture flooded his palm. He eased his fingers out of her, and lowered his mouth to thrust his tongue inside her, lapping her cream with relish.

When her grip in his hair lessened, James delved his tongue into her one last time, slipped her leg off his shoulder, and stood, catching her mouth in an ardent kiss. He moaned when he felt her fingers on his zipper, and within moments, she had it down, and his cock out, her small hands stroking his length.

Olivia pulled her mouth from his, and met his eyes. “Fuck me, James! I want your cock inside me now!”

“Yes, ma’am!” He grinned, as he grabbed her hips, and lifted her off her feet, then lowered her back down onto his prick.

“Mmm… oh yes!” she hissed, as he filled her in one deep thrust, and wrapped her legs around him, her hands rising to clutch at his shoulders.

James immediately began to move, driving hard and fast into her, not giving her time to adjust. Being inside her again, feeling the wonderful wet heat of her pussy surrounding his cock had him mindless with desire.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” James groaned, as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her.

“So do you,” Olivia replied, gasping for breath. “Oh god, James!”

James caught her mouth again, kissing her hungrily, memories of the first time he’d fucked her filling his mind: in her flat, against the wall by the lift after she’d given him a good bollocking. Fuck she’d been so glorious that night; so hot and tight around him, clawing at him as they fucked each other senseless.

“Olivia…” he gasped suddenly when he felt his balls tighten. Christ, he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m going to… oh fuck!” he swore, the urge to come overwhelming him.

Her fingers fluttered over his cheek. “It’s all right, James,” Olivia whispered, and clenched her inner muscles around his cock. “Come for me.”

James groaned, pushing harder and deeper inside her, then buried his face in her shoulder, as he came with a loud grunt of her name, spilling his cum deep inside her. He leaned heavily against her, pressing her firmly against the wall, willing his legs to hold them up, as he continued to rock gently into her.

“Mmm… yes…” Olivia hummed, and he was pleased to feel her body shudder gently around his.

He nipped her shoulder, then lifted his head, smiling when he met her eyes, pleased to see the blue depths filled with love and satisfaction.

“I love you too,” he told her, then leaned in to kiss her gently, smiling against her lips when she chuckled softly. He felt her thumb stroke the corner of his mouth as she cupped his cheek, and slowly deepened the kiss.

“I am so glad you made it,” Olivia murmured when the kiss finally ended.

“So am I,” he replied, as he carefully withdrew his spent cock from within her, and set her down on her feet, then stepped away from her.

“Grab your bag, and follow me,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes, as she pushed her skirt back into place. “And my knickers, too, if you would.”

He nodded, watching as she walked a few steps away to an open door, then paused in the doorway, and looked back at him. “Get a move on, 007!”

James grinned. “Yes, ma’am!”

He quickly tucked his cock back into his trousers, then bent down to pick up her knickers and his bag, then followed after her.

“Do you have a razor with you?” Olivia asked James when he entered the bathroom a few moments after her.

“Yes.”

“Take it out, please, then strip down to your boxers, and sit,” she told him, pointing to the toilet, where she’d already lowered the lid.

“Olivia?” He gave her a curious look, as he opened his bag, rifled around inside it, then pulled out his shaving kit.

“I told you, you need a shave,” she answered the unasked question, taking the shaving kit from him, and turning away to the sink.

“Are you going to…?” His voice trailed off when she gave him a heated look over her shoulder, and he felt his cock pulse with interest when a small, sensuous smile played over her lips. He dropped his bag, stepped up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist, lifting his hands to cup her breasts.

“Tell me, Olivia,” he murmured softly against her ear, as he lowered his right hand and cupped her sex through her dress, “will I get to return the favour?”

“James…” she moaned softly, and leaned back against him as he flexed his fingers against her, his left hand squeezing her breast.

“Well?” He began to stroke her through her clothes.

“Yes…” she murmured, then turned in his arms. “But not until I’ve taken care of you. Now, clothes off, and then sit.”

He ducked his head, gave her a quick kiss, then released her, and quickly undressed. Once he was down to his boxer briefs, he sat on the closed toilet, and watched her remove his razor, his shaving brush, and shaving soap out of the kit, and place them on the vanity.

“Here, make yourself useful,” Olivia said, handing him a hot, wet towel, “while I finish getting everything ready.”

James chuckled, took the towel from her, closed his eyes and wrapped it around his face, holding it firmly in place, listening to her move about the small room. Several minutes later, he felt her hands on his, and then she was lifting the towel from his face.

He opened his eyes, and groaned. “I see you found your knickers.”

Olivia smiled and nodded, as she tossed the wet towel onto the counter.

“Those are new,” James said, his voice filled with appreciation as he raked his eyes over Olivia’s body, enjoying the sight of her in the pale blue, lacy bra and knickers. Fuck, she was gorgeous, and a sight for sore eyes. He had really missed her the last six months.

“Do you like?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” she replied with a smile, reaching for the shaving brush, lifting it from the glass of hot water she’d had it soaking in, as well as the tin of shaving soap. She worked up a lather, then stepped in front of him. “Sit up straight, and tilt your head back.”

James did as she asked, smiling when she leaned down and dropped a quick kiss to his lips before straightening back up, and brushing the lather over his face. His eyes drifted closed at the firm, but gentle strokes of the brush against his cheeks, chin, and upper throat, finding her actions quite soothing and relaxing.

His eyes remained shut when she stopped, and he listened as she placed the tin back on the counter, and then rinsed the brush.

“Ready?”

He slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at her, as he nodded, then his eyes widened in surprise when Olivia climbed onto his lap, straddling him. “Olivia?”

Momentarily stunned by her actions, James simply sat there, as Olivia grabbed hold of his hands, and directed them to her waist, softly telling him to keep them there, then reached out for one of the small hand towels, and draped it over his shoulder.

“Olivia…?” James finally found his voice, watching as she picked up the razor from the counter. “What are you doing?”

Olivia gave him an amused smile. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m shaving you.”

His cock stirred. “Sitting in my lap?”

“Well, I need to be able to get close so that I don’t cut you,” Olivia answered matter-of-factly, then leaned in. “Now… hold still.”

James’ shoulders tensed slightly.

Olivia stopped, the razor millimetres from James’ cheek, and pulled back to meet his eyes. “Relax, James… I’ve got very steady hands,” she told him, holding out the razor. “See?”

“Have you done this before?” James asked.

“What? Shaved a man or used a straight razor?”

“Both.”

“Yes, I have,” she told him, lowering the razor as she met his gaze. “I used to be a Double-0 as well, remember? It’s a good way to seduce a mark for information without having to resort to sex.”

James nodded. He’d done the same thing with Moneypenny in Macau earlier in the year when he was on the hunt for Silva. He’d allowed her to shave him, knowing the intimacy of the act would loosen her tongue. It’d had the desired effect, and it hadn’t taken much effort on his part to get the information he’d sought out of her.

And while he would have slept with her, if she’d shown any inclination to do so, it hadn’t been his ultimate goal, and he was glad, in the end, that they hadn’t fucked. He was much happier with the flirty relationship they’d established, and now counted Eve among the small circle of friends he maintained.

“Have you done so straddling your mark?”

“No. This would be my first time,” she answered in a soft voice. “And you’re not a mark,” she told him, then sighed. “James, if you don’t want me to do this, I won’t.”

“Oh, I think I rather like the idea,” James said, as he slid his hands from her waist to her arse, and tugged her a little closer, pressing her against his growing erection. “Can’t you tell?”

She moaned softly, and a slow smile spread across her face. She lifted the razor. “Now, don’t move,” she whispered.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, as Olivia eased the razor down over his right cheek, cleaning away the hair and foam.

As she continued to shave the stubble from his face, James lost himself in the eroticism of the act. With every stroke of the razor, she would shift just that little bit closer, and he found himself holding his breath as her breasts brushed against his chest, enjoying the feeling of her nipples, hard beneath the lace of her bra, teasing him with the light touch.

He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply as he allowed his awareness of Olivia to grow, and felt his cock swell.

“Turn your head,” her quietly uttered command broke into his thoughts. “I need to do the other side.

James did as she asked, then tightened his grip on her arse when she slipped. “Whoa! Don’t fall,” he said, his eyes opening as he pulled her closer.

“Thank you,” Olivia murmured.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, his voice hoarse as she squirmed against him, adjusting her position. “Olivia…” James groaned.

“Yes?” she asked far too innocently.

He gave her arse a gentle swat, and she giggled, then dropped a quick kiss to the end of his nose.

“I’m sorry, I’ll behave now,” she said, her eyes twinkling at him, then held the razor up. “Hold still.”

James smiled, then closed his eyes once more, and let his face relax so she could finish shaving him, and concentrated all his senses on the woman straddling him.

He could smell the lingering scent of their lovemaking and her growing arousal, combined with the residual scent of her perfume, and inhaled deeply, pulling the scent deep into his lungs. He could feel her warmth, the heat of her sex against his, the way her breath washed hotly over his neck with every exhalation, as she leaned in close to clean the scruff from his face.

“Tilt your head back so that I can…” She brushed her fingers under his chin. “Thank you,” she said when he obeyed, and quickly cleaned the underside of his chin and neck with sure, even strokes of the blade. “Okay, you can put your head down.”

James opened his eyes as he lowered head, and watched as she placed the razor on the edge of the sink, then grabbed the still damp towel, and began to wipe his face, cleaning away the residual shaving foam.

Once she was finished, Olivia tossed the towel into the sink, then leaned in close, and pressed her cheek against his. “Mmm…” she hummed, the sound shooting straight to his groin, as she repeated the action with his other cheek. “Smooth as a baby’s bottom.”

James chuckled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Olivia replied with a smile, then ducked her head to brush a soft kiss to his lips.

Before she could pull away, James cupped the back of her head, and deepened the kiss. Olivia moaned, and wrapped her arms around his head, as she responded, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue.

They kissed for several long moments, until finally Olivia pulled her mouth from his, and rested her forehead against his, both of them panting softly.

“Can you hold off a little while longer?” she asked him, rocking gently against his very hard cock.

James groaned. “What did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could take a shower so you can clean the journey off, then slip into bed, and make love until we fall asleep.”

He cradled the side of her face, stroking the corner of her mouth with his thumb. “Sounds like a wonderful idea to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

A low moan of appreciation echoed in the shower.

Olivia smiled, and let her eyes drift over James’ body as he stood, his eyes closed, beneath the gentle spray of water. She watched the water sluice over his chest, down his stomach, and into the dark blond hair surrounding his now semi-hard cock.

Grabbing the shampoo, she poured some in her palm, returned the bottle to the shelf, then stepped closer to him, and tapped him on the chest. His eyes opened, and he looked down at her. 

“Step out, let me wash your hair,” she said.

James smiled, and moved out from under the water.

Olivia stepped closer, her body lightly brushing against his as she stretched up, and slid her hands into his hair. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her.

“Behave,” she told him, working up a thick lather in his hair, when his hands reached down to cup her arse, and pull her body closer to his.

“Yes, ma’am.” James chuckled, giving both cheeks a squeeze.

“James!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll behave,” he said with a grin. “In fact…” he reached out for the shampoo, and poured a small amount in his hand.

“Mmm…” she hummed when he began to work his fingers through her short hair.

It was awkward, the two of them washing each other’s hair at the same time, but amidst much laughter, bumped arms and bodies, and quick stolen kisses, they got the job done.

“Okay, time to rinse.” Olivia lowered her arms, but before she could step away from him, James grasped her waist, and drew her under the spray of the water with him. She sputtered, “James!”

“More fun this way,” he responded with a chuckle, running his fingers through her hair to help remove the suds. She shook her head, but a smile graced her lips, as she reached up to accord him the same treatment, her fingers carding through his hair.

Once the shampoo had been rinsed clean, Olivia rose up on her toes, and brushed a quick kiss to his lips, then stepped out of his arms, and from under the water. She grabbed the soap, then moved close once again. Working the bar between her hands until she had a nice thick froth, she laid her hands on James’ chest, the bar of soap clutched in her left hand, and began to move them in small circles over his skin.

She slid them up to his shoulders, massaging the hard muscles for a few moments, before gliding down his arms, first the right, then the left.

“Arms up.”

James did as she asked, and raised his arms, flinching away when her fingers made contact with his underarms.

“You’re ticklish!” Olivia exclaimed with delight.

“Just a little,” he admitted with a grin, laughing when she danced her fingers against his armpits again. “Hey!”

Olivia laughed, then stroked her hands down his sides, biting back a smirk when she felt him fight to keep from pulling away.

“God, you’re evil,” he growled playfully, when she tickled her fingers over his ribs again.

She blew him a kiss, as her hands returned to his chest. Enjoying the play of muscles beneath her hands, Olivia spent long minutes soaping his chest, lightly scraping her nails over his nipples, pleased when he gasped.

Her right hand slipped lower, trailing over his stomach, to encircle his cock. She slid her soapy fingers down his length, reaching lower to cup his balls, fondling them gently before sliding her hand back up.

“Olivia…” he groaned, thrusting into her light grip. “If you want to make love all night, you better stop that.”

She chuckled softly, then released him, and slid her hands back up his chest. She rose up on her toes, and gave him a quick kiss. “Rinse off.”

“Yes, ma’am,” James replied, then stepped back under the spray.

Olivia licked her lips as she watched the suds stream down his body, and felt a strong surge of arousal move through her. James grinned at her from beneath the water, as he raised his hands to help clean the soap away.

“Your turn,” James told her, then twirled his finger. “Turn around.”

Olivia smiled, and did as he bade, then found herself being pulled back against his chest. “James…” she moaned softly, when his arms slid around her, and his hands cupped her breasts.

“Christ, I love your breasts,” James murmured against her ear.

“I know. I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to get your hands on them,” she remarked with a laugh. 

James chuckled. “I was trying to practice some restraint.”

Olivia snorted, then moaned, and her head fell back against his shoulder, arching into his touch, as he fondled her breasts - squeezing the full mounds, pulling and twisting her nipples until they were hard and aching.

“You showed remarkable restraint,” she told him, and felt him smile against her temple.

“Will you let me fuck them again?” he asked, pushing them together, his thumbs continuing to rub her nipples.

“Yes.”

James nipped her earlobe. “Thank you,” he husked against her ear, as he squeezed her breasts again.

“James,” she moaned softly, “I thought you were going to wash me.”

“I don’t have the soap.”

Olivia held the bar up.

James chuckled, and took the soap from her. He lathered up his hands, dropped the soap on the shelf, then took her breasts in his hands once more.

“James…” she murmured a few minutes later, her eyes closed as she revelled in the feeling of his soapy hands gliding over her breasts.

“Yes?”

“You are planning to wash the rest of me as well, aren’t you?”

She felt his chest rumble against her back as he chuckled, and smiled when his right hand slid down her stomach, his breath hot against her ear as he growled in a low voice, “Yes, I am.”

His hand slipped between her thighs, and he began to comb his soapy fingers through the soft hair covering her pussy.

Olivia unconsciously rocked into his touch, then gasped when his middle finger pressed between the lips of her sex to stroke her clit. She reached back to clutch at his hips as he continued to circle the sensitive knot of flesh, pressing back against him when she felt his cock swell against the upper curve of her arse. Another strong surge of arousal moved through her. Christ, it was ridiculous how fast James could have her teetering on the edge of release.

His lips moved against her ear. “Come, Olivia,” he whispered.

She shuddered in his arms as her orgasm rolled over her in a gentle wave, whimpering quietly, his finger still rubbing her clit, sending another pulse of pleasure through her.

“I love touching you,” James spoke quietly in her ear, stilling, then withdrawing his finger. Olivia tilted her head against his shoulder, and gave him a satisfied smile. “That was beautiful,” he said, then covered her mouth in a gentle kiss.

A soft whine escaped her when he eased his hand out from between her thighs, and then moved both hands back up over her stomach, the bar of soap clutched in his left hand - she hadn’t realized he’d grabbed it - and resumed his task of washing her.

He soaped her entire body; taking a step away from her to wash her back, her arse, then kneeling to wash the backs of her legs. “Turn around,” he told her, washing the front of her legs when she did. He stood, placed the soap back on the shelf, then drew her back into his arms, and beneath the spray of the shower.

Once the soap had been rinsed from her body, Olivia wrapped her arms around James’ neck, slid her fingers into his wet hair, and tugged his head down to hers; kissing him passionately.

She eased her mouth from his, and met his eyes, seeing the same desire in his blue depths that she knew was in hers.

“Take me to bed, James.”


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the shower, they quickly toweled each other off, and then, still naked, Olivia grabbed James’ hand, and led him out of the bathroom. They walked just a few feet, then stepped through the door at the end of the hall, and stopped.

James’ eyes widened in surprise.

It was not a huge room, though it was quite spacious. The two exterior parallel walls boasted matching sets of screened French doors; the rear facing wall, a large picture window. All the doors, and the window, were open, allowing the warm evening breeze to drift through the room.

“This is your bedroom?”

“No.” Olivia shook her head. “It’s our bedroom.”

James smiled, his eyes filled with tenderness. “Ours,” he echoed softly, then drew her into his arms, whispering, “Dance with me.”

Olivia laughed, her eyes dancing merrily, as he began to sway them to the rhythmic sound of the surf.

“I’ve never done this before,” she admitted in a low voice after several minutes of quiet dancing.

“You’ve never danced before?” James asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Olivia slapped his chest. “I’ve never danced naked before, smartarse.”

James chuckled, and trailed his hands down her back to caress the cheeks of her arse. “And the verdict?”

She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, and fingered the damp hair at the nape of his neck. “I rather like it.”

He grinned. “So do I,” he murmured, and pulled her closer as he ducked his head to kiss her.

Olivia sighed happily, and pressed closer, her fingers lacing behind his head. 

With each passing heartbeat, as they continued to sway to the rolling waves on the beach, the kiss grew deeper. Olivia moaned softly against his lips when the kiss eventually tapered off, and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I am so glad you’re here,” she told him, brushing a kiss to his throat.

“So am I,” he replied, nuzzling the top of her head. “I am sorry I was late. The flight was delayed.”

Olivia nodded against his chest. “When you didn’t show, I thought - ” 

“That I’d been hurt or that I’d changed my mind?”

“Yes,” she whispered, then felt his arms tighten around her.

“I promise you, if something had happened to me, you would not have been left to wonder,” James told her. “As for changing my mind,” his hand cupped the back of her head, and gently pulled her back to look at him, “never. The only thing on my mind these last six months was being with you.”

“Oh, James…”

“I love you, Olivia,” James said, leaning down to brush his lips over hers, murmuring softly, “I want to make love to you now.”

“Yes,” she whispered, the arousal that had been simmering as they danced, flaring back to life.

James grinned, and suddenly she was being scooped up into his arms. She gave a surprised squeal, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her over to the bed. He knelt on the edge of the mattress, then shuffled further up onto the bed, before laying her down on top of the blankets, and stretching out beside her.

Olivia inhaled sharply when James, propped up on his elbow beside her, reached out and began to trace his finger over her features. He circled his fingers around her eyes, then down the bridge of her nose, over her cheekbones, and along her jaw to her lips. He lowered his head, and kissed her softly, then deeply for several minutes before easing his mouth from hers, and resumed his gentle exploration.

He stroked her collarbone, then trailed his fingers along the smooth skin between her breasts. He laid his hand flat against her chest, and met her eyes as he rubbed lightly back and forth.

“Later!” she promised.

James grinned, then drew his fingers back up, and around to cup her left breast. He thumbed her nipple as he firmly squeezed the full mound, and she arched into his touch, watching his eyes darken as her nipple peaked beneath his touch.

He shifted down the bed just a little, then leaned over her as he lifted her breast, and took her nipple into his mouth. He suckled hard, swirling his tongue around the turgid tip, then nipping it lightly before moving to do the same to her right breast.

“Mmm…” Olivia moaned softly, her fingers curling into the blanket beneath her.

Knowing his fascination with her breasts, Olivia was not surprised when James spent long minutes lavishing them with attention; licking, sucking, nibbling, and nuzzling the full globes.

“James!” she gasped, when she felt him bite the underside of her left breast, then begin to suck hard. “You’re not…” her voice trailed off when he raised his head, and gave her a cheeky grin. She shook her head. “You did.”

“I couldn’t resist,” he said, his eyes twinkling at her, as he continued to fondle her right breast, his thumb circling lazily over her hard nipple.

The corners of her mouth twitched.

“Now, where was I?” he asked, giving her right breast another squeeze before releasing it, and resuming his exploration down her body. He caressed her stomach, smoothing gentle circles over her soft flesh, then slipped his hand between her thighs, and cupped her sex. “You’re so nice and wet…” he said, appreciation in his voice, as he pressed two fingers inside her, then drew them out to rub her clit.

Olivia moaned, and lifted her hips into his touch, the sensations from his touch rippling up through her body as he slid his fingers back into her. She reached up, curled her hand around the back of his head, and pulled his mouth to hers. “James, no more foreplay. Make love to me.”

James nodded, then eased his fingers out of her. He ran his wet fingers over her lips, painting them with her cream, then lowered his head to kiss her deeply, as he shifted his body on top of hers.

Olivia drew her legs up, cradling his hips between her thighs, and gazed up at him, holding his eyes as he reached between their bodies to grasp his cock, and put himself into position. She curled her right leg around the back of his thigh as he began to slide his prick inside her.

She inhaled sharply at his slow penetration. “James…”

“I have dreamt about making love to you again,” James whispered, once he was sheathed fully inside her, and when she reached up to cup his cheek, he lowered his body until it was flush against hers. 

Olivia lifted her head from the pillow, closing the distance between them, to kiss him, then sank back down, taking him with her. As they kissed, James began to rock against her, his thrusts shallow and gentle within her.

“Mmm… just like that…” Olivia told him in between soft kisses, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock stretching and filling her as he moved inside her. She trailed her hands over his back, her fingers kneading taught muscles before caressing the firm cheeks of his arse.

“Yes,” James murmured his agreement, continuing to thrust at a leisurely pace.

Soft, breathless moans filled the room as they made love slowly; hands wandering over each other’s bodies to stroke heated, damp skin as the pleasure grew, washing over them in gentle waves of sensation.

Several times, James brought her to the edge of orgasm, and Olivia found herself clutching at him as the sensations nearly overwhelmed her, only to whimper with need as he stopped moving, kissing her deeply, soothing her until her body relaxed beneath his, and then he would begin again, thrusting slowly, building the tension once more.

“James…” Olivia gasped, feeling the pleasure beginning to coil low in her belly once again. She clasped his face in her hands, and nipped his lips. “Please…”

James grinned against her lips, then surprised her by rolling over, so that she was lying on top of him. He ran his hands down her back to cup her arse, and pulled her firmly against him as he thrust up under her.

“Oh god…” she moaned, her forehead resting against his, as his fingers slipped lower to tease the lips of her sex as they parted around his thick prick, as he continued to rock up into her. She clenched around him, smiling when his groan echoed hers. “James…”

His breath was warm against her lips when he growled softly, “You wanted to make love all night, did you not?”

“I did,” Olivia replied in a huskier than usual voice. She gave him a hungry kiss, then carefully bent her legs on either side of him, and pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. She bit her bottom lip as the change in position pushed his cock deeper inside her.

She scraped his nipples lightly with her nails, as she circled her hips against him, giving him a sensuous smile when he gasped, his hands sliding from her arse to grasp her hips.

“That’s it… oh fuck, Olivia…” James groaned, as she rose up, then sank back down on him, sliding his cock in and out of her pussy… then did it again, and again.

Olivia watched his eyes fall to her breasts, which bounced gently against her chest as she continued to slowly ride him, and could not help smiling at the lust that filled the blue depths. 

He sat up moments later, his hands gliding up her sides to bracket her breasts. “I love your tits,” James murmured, dipping his head to rain hot, open-mouthed kisses to the top of them. He cupped her left breast, lifting the full mound so he could take her nipple in his mouth. 

Olivia moaned as he bit her nipple, then laved the hard point with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers winding in the still damp strands of his hair, as she began to move a little faster on him. She pressed her lips to the top of his head, panting softly as the pleasure grew more intense. “James…”

James released her nipple, and lifted his head. He captured her mouth in a feral kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her, and lay back on the bed, taking her with him. She maintained the steady rhythm of her hips, impaling herself on his cock, again and again, as she felt the first flutters of her orgasm.

Olivia dragged her mouth from his, her face hovering just above his, breathing heavily, as the flutters grew stronger, the pleasure increasing in strength, and she began to rock her hips faster.

“You’re close,” James said knowingly, his hands stroking the smooth skin of her back, up and down several times before grabbing hold of her arse once again. She felt his legs move, and realized he’d bent them, then cried out softly when he suddenly thrust up into her.

“James!” She circled her hips against him, seeking that pressure against her clit, wanting and needing to come. “Oh god, James…”

“Come for me, Olivia,” James whispered hoarsely. “I want to feel you come around my cock.”

“Ja…” Olivia inhaled sharply when he slipped his hand between their bodies, and his fingers found her clit. “Yes… oh yes, James! Right there! Right… oh fuck!” she swore as she ground herself against his fingers, clenching her inner muscles around his cock, then came with a soft whimper of his name.

She collapsed on top of him, her body shuddering as the pleasure of her orgasm consumed her, and buried her face against his neck. She bit his throat as another strong surge of exquisite sensation rolled through her.

Moments later, her world tilted, and she found herself on her back with James above her, braced on his arms, as he began to move with purpose inside her; thrusting hard and fast, seeking his own release.

One hand stroked his arm, smoothing over the taut muscles of his biceps, the other trailed down his side, caressing his hot, damp flesh. “Your turn, my love,” Olivia told him in a breathless voice, clenching and releasing the internal muscles of her pussy around his prick.

“Fuck!” James grunted, and pushed deeper.

“Mmm, yes… that’s it, James… come for me,” she whispered hotly, her hand slipping down to squeeze the cheek of his arse. “I want to feel you come inside me, James.”

“Oh god, Olivia!” He plunged into her one last time, then came with a deep groan of her name, spilling his cum deep inside her.

Olivia hummed happily, and wrapped her arms around him as he sank into her embrace. She nuzzled his temple, and rubbed his back, soothing him until the tremors in his body eased.

He raised his head, and smiled at her before ducking down to kiss her. 

“Fucking you earlier was glorious,” James spoke against her lips. “But making love to you just now,” he circled his hips against hers, his pelvis rubbing deliciously against her still sensitive clit, “was so much better.”

Olivia smiled. “Yes it was,” she agreed, and drew his mouth back to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia leaned on the railing, and gazed out over the water, watching the sun set with a soft smile on her face

“Olivia?”

She straightened up at the familiar, but unexpected voice, and turned, leaning back against the railing. “Reginald.”

“I thought it was you,” her former husband said with a smile, moving across the patio to stand before her. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here on a business trip,” Reginald answered. “And you? Are you here on vacation?”

Olivia shook her head. “I live here.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Well, I dare say island life suits you,” he said. “You’re looking well.”

“Thank you.” Olivia smiled. “So are you.”

“There’s at least a fifteen minute wait for a table. So I got us a drink while we wait.”

Olivia looked past Reginald, her smile growing as James approached, a drink in each hand. He handed her one once he reached her side.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to interrupt,” James said, glancing between her and Reginald.

“You didn’t,” Olivia told him. “James, this is my ex-husband, Reginald. Reg, this is my husband James.”

“Your…” Shock and disbelief flooded Reg’s face. “Your husband?!”

“Yes.”

“You’re married?!”

Olivia chuckled softly, and nodded as she slipped her arm around James’ waist. “Earlier this afternoon in fact.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Reginald shook his head. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” James said.

“Thank you, Reg,” she replied, and glanced up at James. Her heart skipped a beat at the brilliant smile he gave her, and the adoration she could see in his blue eyes as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

“Have you known each other long?” Reginald inquired.

“Yes, we have,” James answered.

“James was one of my agents, Reginald,” Olivia told him.

“One of your… oh yes, I… I see,” Reg stammered. “Well on that note, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you both to enjoy your drinks, and head back inside to rejoin my colleagues,” Reg said, and held up a cigar. “I only came out to grab a few puffs, but I forgot about how hot it was.”

“It was good to see you again, Reginald,” Olivia said sincerely. While she hadn’t given her ex-husband much thought since she’d left England, having only seen him a handful of times over the two months during her recovery from her injury at Skyfall - once when Mallory had brought him to the hospital, and again to sign the divorce papers - she was pleased to see that he was looking well.

“It was good to see you as well,” he said with a smile, then turned to James, and held his hand out. “Nice to meet you, James.”

“Likewise, Reginald,” James responded, lifting his arm from around her shoulders to shake the older man’s hand.

When they finished, Reginald gave them a brief nod, then walked away.

“That was interesting,” James said, once the older man had disappeared inside the restaurant. “So, you married him…”

“Mostly for convenience, yes.”

“Mostly?”

“I did care about him, I still do,” Olivia explained. “However, yes, I married him because Reginald was a respectable man and, in the eyes of the Old Boys’ Network, that made me respectable as well.” She took a sip of her scotch, then gave him a sly grin. “Like you, I really enjoy sex, so I was a natural for all the honeypot missions. However, after a couple of years, I realized that if I wanted more than being an agent, which I did, I’d have to give that up. The notion of the day being that women couldn’t hold positions of power because we are too emotional, and controlled by our hormones.”

“What a load of bullshit that is!” James shook his head, scowling. “A bunch of hypocritical, self-righteous arseholes, the lot of them.” Olivia could not help the small smile that curled the corners of her mouth. She knew James was aware of how hard she’d fought to be taken seriously, knowing many of the higher ups had never been pleased about a woman being in charge of MI6. “Fuck, we’re more apt to be led around by our dicks, than women are by their hormones and emotions,” he finished, then tossed back his drink in one gulp, and placed the empty glass on the railing.

“I agree,” Olivia said. “But sadly, even in this day and age, that outlook has not changed much.”

James nodded. “No it hasn’t.”

“So, for the sake of my career, I locked that part of myself away, and married a man who would, in the eyes of those who mattered, give me the credibility to get where I wanted to be. It took some time, but I got used to the routine, and the regimented, once a week sex.”

“What changed?”

Olivia’s answer was simple. “You.”

James moved so that he was standing in front of her. “That night in your flat,” he said softly, knowingly. “The first time we fucked.”

“Yes,” she replied quietly, a soft smile on her face. “You broke through all my carefully constructed walls.”

“Well, I am good at breaking things,” James quipped, and she laughed. “What?” he asked when her head fell against his chest, laughter still bubbling up out of her.

“I remember thinking that once, the night after you’d fucked me the second time.”

“In Dimitrios’ office,” he murmured with a smile.

“In Dimitrios’ office,” Olivia confirmed, lifting her head. “That was also the night I realized I would no longer be satisfied with the dull, unimaginative sex life I had with Reg.” She put her drink on the railing, then placed her hands on his chest, stroking her thumbs over his nipples through the light cotton. “Not after having had a taste of you, James. Especially after having wanted you for so long.”

She watched James’ eyes darken, then moaned softly when he lowered his head to kiss her. She was immensely grateful they were the only people on the restaurant’s patio - everyone seeking relief from the heat of the evening in the cool, air-conditioned dining room - when James grabbed hold of her hips, and lifted her so that she was sitting on the railing.

He stepped between her legs, his hands sliding around to rest on the curve of her arse, as he deepened the kiss. Olivia moaned, and loosely locked her ankles around the backs of his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back hungrily.

**~*007*~**

“My word!” Reginald gasped, and felt himself flush with embarrassment as he stared at Olivia and James through the restaurant door.

Once inside the cool air of the restaurant, he’d paused and turned to look at his ex-wife and her new husband. He’d been visibly shocked when Olivia had introduced the younger man as her husband, and had hoped that she was merely pulling his leg.

But then he had seen the way the two looked at each other, and he’d known it wasn’t a joke.

A part of him was shocked and appalled that Olivia had married a man so very much younger than herself, and was now making a spectacle of herself with him on the patio; the other part of him was remembering the time his quiet and demure wife had greeted him at the lift, and had proceeded to… Reginald coughed, pushing that uncomfortable thought from his mind. He abhorred oral sex, and was still angry with himself for responding as he had to Olivia’s attentions.

As he watched them, he was once again reminded that he really hadn’t known Olivia at all. He watched Olivia’s hands slide down James’ back to grab his bottom, and pull him closer, their mouths still fused together, and wondered how well this man knew her.

She’d said he’d been one of her agents.

Another moment from that night several years ago niggled at the back of his head; the moment just before Olivia had gone down on her knees…

_“Olivia!” He spluttered, seconds before she yanked his head down to her level by his tie and ravished his mouth with hers. Minutes later, when she drew back, he was panting and she was breathing heavily._

_Blinking at her in befuddlement, he licked his lips. “Goodness, Olivia! What on earth has got into you?”_

_The wicked smile that settled on his wife’s face did nothing to quiet his nerves._ *

Reginald swallowed hard.

Olivia’s behaviour that night suddenly made sense to him, and he knew in that moment just what - or rather who - had got into his wife that night.

James, he realized, knew Olivia **very** well.

His attention was drawn from the couple on the patio by the sound of approaching footsteps, and glanced over his shoulder to see one of the servers walking towards the patio doors.

He stepped back into the hallway leading to the restrooms, out of the way as the server reached the door, and opened it.

“Mr and Mrs Bond, your table is ready,” the young woman told them.

“Thank you.” Reg heard James reply.

Reginald moved further down the hall, and pressed himself against the wall just as Olivia and James entered the restaurant, holding hands.

“If you’ll follow me,” the server said, and led them away.

He took a deep breath, then after a few moments, he made his way back to his table.

**~*007*~**

Swallowing the last bite of the conch fritter he’d purloined from her plate, James looked up to see Olivia watching him with a smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Someone was hungry.”

“Well, I have worked up quite an appetite the last two days,” he replied with a grin, and felt his cock stir when she laughed; the low, sexy, naughty laugh he loved so much.

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed, giving him a heated look, then licked her lips. “Yes you have.”

“Olivia,” he growled.

Her eyes danced with a combination of mischief and desire, and she reached across the table to stroke her fingers over the back of his hand as it encircled his glass of scotch, her touch lingering on the gold band encircling his ring finger. “Tell me, Mr. Bond, what do you say we get dessert to go?”

“I say you’ve read my mind, Mrs. Bond.” James’ grin grew. “Although, I don’t think that chocolate concoction you had your eye on will make it home in this heat,” he pointed out, then sighed. “Shame really. I was looking forward to eating it off you.”

Olivia laughed softly. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes,” James murmured thickly. And he had. The moment she’d pointed it out to him, all the decadent icing, syrup and whipped cream, his mind had filled with images of covering her breasts and sex with the sweet treat, and eating it… then eating her.

“Next time perhaps,” she said with a smile, as she pushed back her chair and stood. “We’ll take the car.”

James chuckled. 

“I’m going to the loo. Why don’t you order us the fruit platter to go.”

“All right,” James replied with a nod, then watched her, with a look of profound appreciation on his face, as she walked out of the dining room, toward the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located.

**~*007*~**

Olivia stepped out of the restroom, and stopped when she spotted Reginald leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face, obviously waiting for her.

She sighed. She was anxious to get back to James, anxious to make good on the promise she’d seen in his eyes as they’d flirted over dinner. She did not want to speak with her ex-husband, and wondered if she could sneak back into the ladies room. 

Too late, Olivia realized when Reginald turned his head and spotted her. The frown on his face deepened, and for a fleeting moment, she wondered if he’d overheard her conversation with James on the patio.

She gave a mental shrug, as she realized she did not care if he had. She would not pretend her marriage to him was anything other than what it had been.

“Reg,” she acknowledged him with a small smile.

“Were you having an affair with him,” he asked without preamble, waving his hand absently in the direction of the dining room, “when we were married?”

Surprised by the out of the blue question, but not showing it, Olivia answered simply, “Yes.”

She saw no reason to lie to him. Not now. 

“How long?”

“About six years.”

“Six years!?” Reginald repeated incredulously.

“Off and on, yes,” she replied calmly.

“My god, Olivia, how could you? How could you betray our marriage that way?”

Olivia gave him a look, the same look she’d given James over the years when he was being obtuse, and an idiot. “Oh, Reg, we both know what our marriage was, and wasn’t.”

“What are you saying?”

“You did not love me, Reginald, anymore than I loved you. We cared for each other, yes, but love never entered in to it. Let’s not pretend any different now,” Olivia told him. “Our marriage was one of convenience, on both our parts.”

“Be that as it may, I took our vows seriously, and never strayed,” he informed her. “Pity you can’t say the same.”

Olivia simply shrugged.

“Do you feel any guilt?”

“No.” She shook her head. “As a matter of fact, I don’t.”

Reginald sighed, then fixed her with a hard stare. “That night in our flat, when you… you…” he gestured at his groin.

“Gave you a blow job?” she offered sweetly, biting back the laugh that threatened to break through at the scandalized look on his face.

He nodded once. “Was that when it started?”

“Yes,” Olivia answered. “That night. In our flat.”

“In our… you mean, you and he… in our flat?!”

“Yes. In our flat. Against the wall by the lift.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“James fucked me up against the wall by the lift.”

“Bucking for a promotion was he?” Reginald spat out.

“No. He wasn’t.”

Olivia bit her lip to keep from grinning, watching as the blood drained from Reginald’s face, as he slowly turned to find James standing behind him.

While James gave off an air of nonchalance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Olivia knew better. She also knew, that James had overheard a good chunk of her conversation with Reginald; not that any of it was news to her husband - they **had** done more than just fuck for the last six years.

“What other reason could you have had?” Reginald asked. “She’s old enough to be your mother for Christ’s sake.”

“If you have to ask that, then you really don’t know her at all, do you?” James replied coolly. “Olivia is a fiercely intelligent woman. My god, man, she ran the bloody SIS for almost two decades! And that is after ten years as Station Head in Hong Kong, as well as being one hell of an agent for twenty years.” James paused, and turned to look at her; his eyes filled with admiration, respect and so much love it took her breath away. “On top of that, she is the sexiest, most passionate woman I have ever met, and I am deeply in love with her. And I have been for as long as I can remember.”

Olivia stepped around Reginald, and moved to stand beside James, lacing her fingers with his, and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“What brought this on, Reg? Why ask about this after all this time? We’re divorced, what does it matter now?”

“I made the connection after I saw the two of you on the patio, watching you rutting like a couple of animals,” he replied, a look of disgust on his face. “My god, Olivia, have you no shame? Anyone could have seen you.”

It was all Olivia could do to not roll her eyes.

Rutting like a couple of animals?!

She glanced up at James, and could see he was fighting the same urge. She shook her head, and her shoulders began to shake with suppressed laughter. 

“What is so amusing?” Reginald asked in an irritated voice.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but if anything, you’ve become even more of a prig these last six months,” Olivia said, “than you ever were for the thirty years we were married.”

“I’m a prig for not wanting to see my ex-wife make a fool of herself with a man half her age where anyone could happen upon her?”

“Why do you even care? I am no longer your wife,” Olivia pointed out, and then it suddenly dawned on her. She shook her head, an incredulous look on her face. “You’re not concerned about me, you’re concerned about yourself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not being the least bit ridiculous. You’re worried about your reputation. You’re afraid your business friends will see me with James, see me enjoying the attentions of my husband, and that somehow my behaviour will reflect badly on you.”

Reginald’s eyes flashed angrily. “Of course I am. I don’t need them seeing you waving your knickers about, carrying on with a man young enough to be your son.”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Olivia began to laugh. She clutched at James’ arm as the mirth rolled through her. “Oh god…” she gasped, once her laughter tapered off. “I honestly do not know how I managed to stay married to you for as long as I did. You really are an insufferable bore.”

“Better a bore than a whore,” Reginald retorted hotly.

James’ face darkened in anger, and he took a menacing step toward Reginald. “What did you call her?” 

“James, don’t.” Her hand on his arm stopped him. “He’s not worth it.”

“Yes, keep your toyboy in order, Olivia.”

Olivia fixed him with a look, pleased when he shrank back under her deadly glare. “My **husband** happens to be a highly trained agent who is also licensed to kill,” she told him in a dangerously calm voice. “If I were you, I’d show a little more respect.”

“Now hold on - ”

“No!” Olivia cut him off. She was tired of this. Tired of him, and simply wanted to go home, and begin her new life as Mrs. James Bond. “We’re finished. I won’t stand here, and listen to another word. Your opinion no longer matters, Reginald. What I do, and who I do it with are no longer any concern of yours.”

She looked to find James smiling proudly at her. “Let’s go home, James.”

“Yes.” James nodded. “We have a honeymoon to start.”

A large smile spread across her face. “Yes, we do.” 

They turned in unison, and without another word, walked away hand in hand, leaving a fuming, spluttering Reginald behind.

“My license was revoked when I retired,” James reminded her, his voice low for her ears only, as they reached the door.

“You know that, and I know that,” Olivia smiled up at him, her eyes dancing mischievously, “but Reginald doesn’t.”

James grinned. “You are a wicked woman, Olivia Bond,” he declared proudly, then swooped down to give her a hard, fast kiss, muffling her delighted laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this text is quoted from Wolfsbride's fic, and is used with her permission.


	5. Chapter 5

“Would you like me to open the doors?”

Olivia looked up as she toed off her sandals, as James placed the take away bag on the coffee table. “Please,” she replied. “I know it’s hot outside, but I rather enjoy the breeze floating through the house. Unless you would prefer the air conditioning left on?”

James shook his head as he crossed the room, and opened the patio doors that made up the far wall of the living room, while Olivia opened the windows on the opposite wall. The room was immediately filled with a warm ocean breeze.

“Mmm… that’s nice,” Olivia hummed her approval, as she stepped into the middle of the room, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the air swirling around her body. She jumped slightly when she felt his arms slip around her, then relaxed into his body as he drew her back against his chest, and nuzzled her temple.

“It’s very nice,” he murmured his agreement, beginning to sway them gently.

Olivia crossed her arms over his. “I’m sorry I was so quiet on the walk home,” she told him after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Thinking about what happened with Reginald?”

“Yes and no.” She tilted her head back to look at him. “I’m free, James. I am wholly and completely free now.”

She was free of Six, and all the responsibilities.

Free of the staid, pedestrian home life she’d forced herself to endure for thirty years while she climbed the ladder at SIS.

James gave her a tender smile, lifting his hand to cup the side of her face. He nodded. “Yes you are,” he said softly, and she knew he understood without her having to explain further.

Olivia smiled softly in return, and felt her heart swell at the love in his beautiful blue eyes.

She was free to love him. Openly and with no fear.

“I love you, James,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, Olivia,” he told her, stroking her cheek with his thumb, then lowered his head to kiss her.

His lips ghosted over hers again, and again, until finally, at her soft murmur of his name, he pressed his mouth firmly over hers, and kissed her deeply.

She moaned, and slowly, carefully, without breaking the kiss, turned in his embrace, and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his.

“Olivia?” James murmured against her lips.

“Mmm?”

“Are you ready for dessert?”

She chuckled out of the kiss, and looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat at the hungry look in his eyes. The arousal that had cooled during her confrontation with Reginald flared back to life, and she felt a rush of heat that had nothing to do with the warm ocean breeze, sweep through her body.

“Yes.” 

He gave her a quick kiss, then released her, and stepped over to the coffee table to grab the take away bag. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom in a few moments,” James told her, heading for the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, and looked back at her. “Oh, you might want to lose the dress.”

**~*007*~**

The soft notes of a saxophone playing beneath the gentle crash of the waves greeted James as he entered their bedroom.

He paused in the doorway, a tray with two bowls held safely in his hands, and smiled. She’d dimmed the lights, and opened the French doors on both sides of the room, the temperate ocean breeze ruffling the sheer drapes.

But it was his wife that grabbed his full attention.

Every one of the pillows had been piled against the headboard, in the middle of the bed, and it was against them, on top of the sapphire blue sheets, that his beautiful wife reclined, wearing just her bra and knickers; the white lace contrasting perfectly against her tanned skin.

A jolt of desire shot straight to his groin.

He slowly crossed the room, and placed the tray on the night table, then sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, he stroked his fingers over her cheek, and then along her jaw before cupping the side of her face, and he leaned in to kiss her.

“You are so beautiful,” James whispered against her lips, then kissed her again.

Olivia moaned, and lifted her hand to grasp the back of his head, as she responded to his kiss; her lips parting beneath his, allowing his tongue entrance. “Mmm…” she hummed, pulling her mouth from his to lick her lips. “You taste like strawberry.”

James grinned, and brushed a light kiss to her mouth, then straightened up. He reached over, and lifted a bright red strawberry from one of the bowls on the tray, then brought it to her mouth, and watched as she bit into the ripe fruit, her eyes closing in obvious delight at the sweet flavour.

He fed her the rest of the berry, his gaze locked on her lips, his tongue darting out when hers appeared to lick the juice from her lips.

“What’s in the other bowl?” Olivia asked.

James grinned.

**~*007*~**

“A little something extra I asked the waitress to throw in,” James told her, reaching for the bowl.

Olivia looked down as he held it in front of her, and smiled, quirking an eyebrow. “Chocolate sauce?”

“For the fruit, I swear!”

Olivia laughed, as she dipped her finger into the bowl, swirled it around, then brought her chocolate-coated finger to her mouth, moaning her delight as she licked it clean.

“Tease,” James growled playfully, and she chuckled, as he returned the bowl to the tray. “Just for that…” He reached into the bowl of fruit, and lifted out a piece of pineapple, and dunked it into the chocolate. “I get the first bite!” He popped the whole piece into his mouth.

Olivia laughed again, and shook her head, as he grinned at her.

She watched as he grabbed another strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate, then quickly brought it to her. She gave him a look, eyebrow arching once more, when a small amount of chocolate dribbled onto the upper swell of her left breast just before he reached her mouth.

“Oops!” he said, his eyes dancing merrily, his lips curling into a devilish smirk, as he placed the fruit against her lips.

“Oops, my arse!” she retorted, then opened her mouth, and allowed him to pop the chocolate-covered berry into her mouth.

“Allow me to clean it up,” he said, and ducked his head to lick the small drop from her skin. He smiled at her when he straightened back up. “Would you like another piece?”

Olivia nodded.

Her eyes followed him as he snagged a mango wedge, swirled it in the chocolate, then brought it to her waiting mouth, this time without any of the dark sauce dripping onto her. She bit into the fruit, then watched as he popped the remaining piece into his mouth.

“See, it was an accident,” James quipped, as he reached for another piece of fruit, and lifted out an orange segment. 

“Of course it was,” Olivia replied, as he held the orange, now covered in the sweet sauce, in front of her mouth. She parted her lips, and flicked her tongue out to lick some of the chocolate from the end of the orange before biting into wedge.

Several droplets of juice fell onto her chest, and rolled down between her cleavage, causing her to gasp at the cool, tickling sensation.

“That wasn’t my fault,” James told her with a grin, as he slipped the remainder of the orange into his mouth. “But perhaps we should take this off.” He reached behind her, and unhooked her bra. “Just in case,” he said, as he drew the lacy piece of lingerie down her arms, and tossed it aside.

“Any excuse to have me braless,” she observed, gazing at him with amused affection.

“You know me; never one to pass up an opportunity.”

Olivia chuckled, her smile growing when she watched the arousal flare in his eyes as her chest shook.

“Speaking of…” He leaned over her, and drew his tongue up the smooth skin between her breasts, then over the full mound, licking away the sticky trail of orange juice on her skin. He kissed her sweetly, then sat up, and reached for another piece of fruit.

He fed her several more pieces, including papaya, pineapple, banana; each one covered in the sweet chocolate; each one making it to her mouth without any of the chocolate dripping onto her chest.

“James?” Olivia began, after swallowing the last bite of chocolate-covered fruit. “Are you planning to have any of the fruit?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” James replied, and lifted a very large strawberry from the bowl.

“Saving it were you?”

“Yes.” He grinned, and dunked the berry deep into the remaining chocolate – his fingers getting chocolate all over them as well - then brought it to his mouth, popping the entire strawberry into his mouth.

When he moved to lick his fingers off, Olivia grabbed his wrist. “Allow me,” she told him in a low voice, and took his fingers between her lips. She watched his eyes darken as she licked and sucked the chocolate from the large digits, then took his thumb into her mouth to clean it off as well.

“You are a wicked woman, Olivia Bond,” James groaned, reaching down with his other hand to adjust himself.

Olivia laughed softly, and nipped the pad of his thumb, as she eased it from her mouth. “And you would not have me any other way.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” he agreed.

“Is there any fruit left?”

James nodded. “A few pieces,” he answered, reaching into the bowl once more, and grabbed another strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate, then fed it to her; snagging a small slice of mango for himself.

“Last piece,” James said, lifting a pineapple wedge from the bowl. He took a bite, then swirled the remainder in the chocolate before feeding it to her. “And now… dessert for me,” he said with a wicked smile, dipping his finger into the chocolate.

“James…” Olivia shook her head, even as a smile threatened, when she realized his intention. 

The smile on his face grew, as he pulled his finger out of the chocolate, then used it to paint her nipple with the sweet mixture.

“I thought the chocolate was for the fruit,” Olivia remarked breathlessly, when he lifted her breast, then leaned down and blew a cool stream of air over her nipple. She gasped, then moaned when he took the coated tip into his mouth, his tongue curling and licking her nipple, cleaning away the chocolate.

“It was,” he replied when he released her nipple, and reached for the bowl, “but why let it go to waste? And,” he dabbed his finger into the chocolate, then began to coat both nipples with the sticky confection, “it tastes so much better on you.”

Olivia laughed, gazing at him affectionately. “You’re nuts, James.”

James merely chuckled, his finger dipping into the bowl again for more chocolate.

“Are you planning to clean me off soon, or are you just going to keep playing with your food?”

James chuckled. “Oh, I plan to eat you, all right,” he replied, then paused to contemplate his work. “Almost done, just needs a little more…” he muttered, then placed the bowl back on the tray. “But first…” he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers. “Lift.”

Olivia raised her hips as requested; James tugged her knickers over her hips, down and off her legs, then stood, dropping the lacy garment on top of her bra on the floor, and began to remove his clothes. She absently fingered her left nipple, as she watched him strip, drawing lazy circles in the chocolate.

“Fuck, Olivia!” James swore, and wrapped his hand around his swelling cock when she brought her finger to her mouth.

She smiled slyly, and made a show of licking it clean, before sliding her finger fully into her mouth, then slowly pulling it out from between her lips. James groaned, and she felt her pussy throb when he lightly stroked his prick in response.

“None of that now,” he told her, releasing his cock, and waggling his finger at her. “You’ve had your dessert, it’s only fair I get mine.” He grabbed the bowl of chocolate, then climbed onto the bed, and knelt between her legs. “Now behave.”

“Yes, Mr. Bond,” she replied sweetly, receiving a playful slap on her thigh in response. 

James shook his head, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. He dipped his finger into the chocolate once more, then began to draw a design on her stomach.

“007?”

“I couldn’t resist,” he told her, as he placed the bowl on the bed beside her.

Olivia glanced down at her stomach again, and shook her head in amusement at the large, chocolaty scrawl of his former Double-0 designation on her skin. Before she could comment further, James leaned over her, and took her right nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked the chocolate from the tight bud, then nipped it gently before moving to do the same to her left nipple.

She gasped when he gently bit the underside of her breast, knowing he’d done so where he’d given her the love bite just a few days earlier, then laved the small hurt with his tongue before continuing lower to begin licking away the 007.

Her fingers carded through his hair, over and over, as his lips and tongue moved against her rapidly heating flesh. She felt her sex swell and grow wet with want, and arched beneath him in an attempt to rub her pussy against him, silently seeking relief.

“Soon, love…” James whispered against her skin, before he straightened up, and sat back on his haunches. He met her eyes, and picked up the bowl. “I’m not finished with my dessert yet.”

Olivia laughed. “You’re not… oh god…” she gasped when she felt his fingers part the lips of her sex.

“I am.” James nodded, as he tilted the bowl.

She watched a thin stream of chocolate trickle down, then bit her lip when she felt it drizzle over her clit, and down her pussy, pooling just inside her. She glanced up at James, not surprised to find his eyes dark with arousal, and focused between her legs.

“Perfect,” he murmured, then righted the bowl. “Can you…?” He gestured to the tray with the bowl. She took it from him, then carefully stretched out to place it back on the table. “Thank you,” he said, as he shifted so that he was stretched out on the bed, lying with his head and shoulders between her open thighs.

James wrapped one arm around her thigh, and she squirmed when his fingers gently opened her, the chocolate sticky on the lips of her pussy. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and grinned devilishly at her. “Time to finish dessert.”

“James!” Olivia inhaled sharply when he gave her sex a long, slow lick, then closed his mouth over her clit, and sucked hard on sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Mmm…” he hummed, as he lapped the chocolate from her pussy. “So good…” 

Olivia writhed under his tender assault, reaching down to fist her fingers in his hair when he pressed first one, then another finger inside her, and began to thrust them in and out of her sex, as he sucked hard on her clit.

“Ja… James… I’m…” she panted, feeling the all too familiar tightening low in her belly.

“I know,” James replied, and gently grazed her clit with his teeth as he curled his fingers inside her, rubbing her sweet spot. “Come for me; give me your cream, Olivia.”

“Oh!” Olivia cried out sharply as she came, her body curling up off the pillows; her pussy clenching around his fingers.

“Yes…” he growled, easing his fingers out of her, and replacing them with his tongue.

Olivia fell back against the pillows with a soft whimper, the pleasure surging through her, then moaned when James suddenly shifted, and covered her body with his; his mouth capturing hers, and kissing her voraciously.

She could feel his cock pressing against her sex, and drew her legs up on either side of him. Reaching down, she grasped his arse, pulling him more firmly against her. She wanted him inside her. Now.

“James…” Olivia pleaded softly against his lips, then whimpered when James pushed his body away from hers, bracing himself on his arms and knees to hover over her.

“Shh… trust me,” James told her, as he slipped one arm beneath her.

Suddenly, she was being lifted from the mattress, as James levered himself up, bringing her with him as he sat back on his legs, and drew her into his lap. She eagerly reached between them, curling her fingers around his cock as his hands grabbed hold of her hips, and he raised her up.

“Yes…” Olivia hissed with pleasure when he pulled her back down, impaling her on his cock in one, smooth glide. She wrapped her arms around his head, her mouth crashing down on his in a ravenous kiss, and began to rock against him.

Her mouth parted from his, both of them breathing heavily, as James held tight to her hips, and began to guide her movements, lifting and lowering her down on his prick; the angle of their bodies providing the perfect friction against her clit.

“Mmm… yes… oh yes, James…”

Olivia rode him hard; thrusting and circling her hips against him, squeezing her inner muscles around his cock each time he drove into her, moaning as he pulled her down into every drive of his hips.

“Olivia!” James panted, his fingers digging into her hips, her only warning as he suddenly came with a loud groan of her name.

Olivia moaned at the feeling of his cock throbbing within her, filling her with his cum, and ground herself against him. His name was a breathless cry as she came.

She buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she continued to rock against him, clenching hard around his cock, riding out the exquisite pleasure of her orgasm.

When the tremors eased, Olivia raised her head, and gave James an extremely satisfied smile, pleased to see a matching satiated look in his eyes.

“I’d say our honeymoon is off to an excellent start,” she told him in soft, husky voice.

James chuckled. “I agree.”

Olivia framed his face in her hands, and leaned in to kiss him; a long, slow, deep kiss, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks, and the corners of his mouth. She kissed him until she felt light-headed, then eased her lips from his, rubbing her nose against his, as she rested her forehead against his.

Both were slightly breathless, and smiling.

She turned her head when soft patter of raindrops on the roof, and the ground outside of their bedroom caught her attention.

“It’s raining,” she whispered.

“So it is,” James remarked, walking his fingers up and down her back. “Wonder when that started?”

“Perhaps it came when we did,” Olivia told him with a smile, and brushed a kiss to his lips before climbing off his lap, and out of the bed. James’ amused chuckles followed her as she wandered over to the patio door.

Stepping outside, Olivia closed her eyes as she opened her arms wide, and tilted her head back beneath the warm, gentle shower of an evening Bahamian rain. The rain felt symbolic; the washing away of her old life to make way for the new life she would have as Bond’s wife. She smiled when her husband’s arms slipped around her, and he drew her back against his chest.

“I love you, Olivia,” he said softly, his breath warm against her ear.

Olivia’s smile grew impossibly larger, and she slowly turned in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him. “I love you too, James.”

“So tomorrow I start working on varnishing the porch?” James asked with a smile, his eyes twinkling naughtily at her, as he reached down to caress her arse.

Olivia threw her head back, and laughed.


End file.
